Big Brother 8 (Crazybone5000)
Big Brother 8 '''is the eighth Big Brother fan fiction written by Crazybone5000. Twists '''Coaches: Four former houseguests will return to coach the new twelve houseguests. At one point in the game the coaches have the option to either stay as coaches or return to play the game once again. Pandora's Box: When the Coaches Twist ends then Pandora's Box will be optional to open by any houseguest. It could benefit them in the game or even cause them to be evicted from the Big Brother house. If no-one opens the box is could also have negative effects or positive effects on the house. Cast Christy Cyan Kai Lynn Reagan Trish Valorie Weston } |} } |} } | | |} } | | |} Week #1 The scene opens up to Julie Chen who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. She reveals that a massive twist will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. She leaves the public on a cliffhanger as she cuts to the new and improved house based on sport. She reveals that the theme of the house is totally relevant to the main twist of the season. After all the house tour is done, we are now shown twelve new houseguests finding their keys in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. The twelve houseguests enter the house and start building the foundations of some relationships. Before any of the houseguests can make any set-in-stone relationships, Julie calls the twelve new houseguests to the living room. She reveals that the house in set on the theme of sport and in sport you need a coach. The players gasp and cover their mouths in shock as they know what's coming. Julie reveals four former houseguests will return and act as coaches for the new players. Before the coaches are revealed, Fraser and Andy both lead a revolt against the would-be coaches. Everyone agrees, but some houseguests are very sceptical, as the coaches are just acting as coaches and think the two men are a bit confused. The first coach to enter is the winner of BB6, Rey. The players are in awe of Rey as he enters the house, superfans, Weston and Lynn follow him everywhere he goes, annoying him a tad. The next coach to enter is Saffron from BB2, Saffron doesn't get much attention but she is welcomed into the house. The last two coaches, Leland and Bea enter the house together, and while everyone chats to Bea and basically worships her, Leland get no attention. Saffron and Leland who feel left out, form a deal to connect their future teams together somehow. Everyone then goes into the backyard to find a challenge set up. Before the houseguests are instructed on how to do the challenge, Julie reveals that the coaches will now pick their teams. As Rey entered the house first he gets to pick first, once all the coaches have picked three houseguests in the order they came into the house, they get ready for their first competition. (Rey: ''Andy, Lynn and Reagan) ('''Saffron: 'Allycia, Fraser, Weston) ''('Leland: Cyan, Trish and Valorie) ''('Bea: ''Christy, Flanagan, Kai''). Everybody gets ready and they compete for an unknown prize. Eventually after a hard-fought challenge, Saffron's team manages to pull out a win when they finish first. Rey's team finishes second, and Leland's team finishes third. This means that Bea's team finishes in last place. Back inside the house, Julie tells everyone that the coach of the team who won will get to pick the very first Head of Household of the summer. She tells Saffron she is must make her decision on the spot right now. Saffron struggles choosing but eventually picks Weston as he is a superfan and will probably be a big target in the house. The most shocking factor of this challenge though is that Julie reveals the coach of the team who finished last place will evict a player right here, right now. Bea is almost in tears at having to make such a hard decision based on looks. She apologies over and over again but due to his poor performance at the first challenge, she evicts Flanagan from the Big Brother house, without even getting to know him. Flanagan comforts Bea and tells her it's okay and exits the house. Flanagan is told he isn't out yet though and part of the "Pandora's Box" twist after the coaches phase may cause him to get back into the house. After all of these shocking twists have taken place, the house finally gets a chance to socialise and relax. Fraser and Andy immediately form a bond and bring in their respective teams. Even though Lynn likes the idea, Allycia, Weston and Reagan prefer to hang around with Cyan, Valorie and Christy. These six make an alliance and bring in Kai, however Kai and Trish are asked into Andy and Fraser's alliance. Each houseguest goes up to the HoH room to discuss nominations with Weston. Andy and Fraser push for him to nominate Cyan and Valorie for eviction whereas his other alliance push for an Andy and Lynn nom set. At the nomination ceremony, Weston decided to nominate Andy and Valorie for eviction. He did this because, Andy was the leader of the alliance targeting his friends and thought if he nominated Valorie it would make sure Andy goes home, on top of the fact that even though he's close to Kai, Cyan and Christy, Valorie hardly talks to him and doesn't owe her anything at the minute. Andy goes berserk at Weston, bringing into question his masculinity, Valorie is also upset and Cyan grows suspicious of Weston and what is real intentions are. At the Power of Veto competition, Christy manages to claim the accolade and Bea celebrates with her team at holding some power. Bea states to her team that she'll help them in any way possible to get them to win. Even though Christy is contemplating saving her ally, Valorie, Bea guides her away from it, stating that Valorie is a pawn, messing with the HoH's nominees could blow up her UTR plan. Taking Bea's advice, Christy decides to leave the nominations the same, even though Valorie is slightly upset she understands that Cyan would probably go up and there is no point in using the PoV for no reason. After the ceremony Bea congratulates Christy on making the right move and advises Christy and Kai to stick together. This formed a new alliance where Kai brings Trish in and Christy attaches Weston who is in some hot water with everyone in the house. When it came to the eviction voting, Andy was confident his alliance would pull through for him. He gathered Fraser, Lynn, Trish, Kai, Reagan and Allycia and campaigned for Valorie's eviction from the house. Rey back Andy and wanted both Lynn and Reagan to evict Valorie, however Reagan didn't like Andy and thought him arrogant and ignorant. Allycia and Reagan decided they wanted Andy out of the house and grabbed eager Cyan to carry out the plan. Christy, Trish and Kai discussed with Weston on who they needed out. They discussed taking out Valorie because, of how close she is with Cyan. However, they all decided Andy as the bigger threat and Weston's target plus he was on no-one's team. This resulted in Andy being the second person evicted from the Big Brother house in a 6-2 vote, shocking him and his main allies: Fraser and Lynn. Week #2 Following Andy's eviction from the house, Lynn and Fraser were left out of the loop in the vote. Knowing only two votes had been cast against Valorie, Lynn's coach, Rey berated Reagan for not following his advice, saying "He's here for a reason". Reagan felt outcasted by his team but were glad they couldn't come after him. He just stuck with his main ally, Allycia. It was time for the second Head of Household competition, Weston had to sit out for winning last week and the coaches cheered for their respective players from the sidelines. Despite everyone else's best efforts, Lynn managed to win power and immunity for her team. Reagan quietly celebrated being safe and Fraser congratulated his main ally in the house. Rey was also very happy to keep his team safe. Right after the HoH competition as fizzled out within the house, Julie calls the house in a meeting. She announces that the coaches will have a competition in which, if they win, they could remove one of their team members from the ability to be nominated, thus giving them immunity for the week. Julie also reveals Rey will sit out of this one due to his team already being safe because of Lynn winning HoH. After a hard endurance challenge, Saffron managed to earn the chance to keep one of her team safe. Knowing Weston is in hot water with almost everyone in the house, Saffron decides to keep him safe this week, secretly angering Lynn as he was her main target this week. Returning to her HoH room, Lynn thought about what options she had and who she may want to target for eviction. She had talks with Rey and Fraser respectively, and from what she gathered Fraser wanted her to nominate a flipper and Rey wanted her to target on specific faction, as that would guarantee one of them go home. At the nomination ceremony Lynn decided to nominate both Trish and Valorie for eviction. Trish, because of the fact she betrayed her and Fraser's trust by evicting Andy and Valorie due to her probably being saved by the people who saved her last time. At the Power of Veto competition it was a tight contest but eventually Trish managed to claim the power to take one of the nominees off the block. With her being a nominee aswell, it worked out rather well. Lynn knew that Trish would take herself off the block and needed a few ideas for a replacement. A montage is then shown of Allycia and Reagan always hanging out together. This is followed up by a confessional from Lynn stating her desire to get revenge on Reagan. At the ceremony, Trish predictably takes herself off the nomination block and forces Lynn to name a replacement. After a few minutes of thinking if she should stick with "Getting Leland's faction" out or enacting revenge for her fallen ally. In the end she went for revenge and nominated Reagan's closest ally, Allycia for eviction. With both nominees coming from the same alliance, Cyan, Trish, Kai, Christy and Weston had a tough decision to make. For Reagan, it was quite easy, he wanted his main ally and best friend in the house, Allycia to be safe from eviction and so saved her and evicted Valorie. Cyan, however, loved her team like they were her children and so saved Valorie and evicted Allycia. Fraser also evicted Allycia because, he wanted revenge on Reagan by eliminating is ride or die. It was now up to the alliance of Trish, Kai, Weston and Christy to make a decision on who goes home. Reagan pleaded for Allycia to stay but this only pushed the alliance of four into believing their partnership was a dangerous factor that could effect their alliance in the end. Much to Reagan's disbelief and sadness, Allycia was evicted in a vote of 6-1. Week #3 Proceeding Allycia's eviction from the house, Reagan felt utterly betrayed by his alliance, but he didn't have anyone else to confide in the house to. He decided that he would try and get a new three person alliance going of him, Weston and Valorie as the three of them were sort of on the outside looking in. At the third Head of Household competition of the summer, it came down to three people: Fraser, Reagan and Trish. In the end Reagan managed to work his way into the power position, guaranteeing safety for Liz who was the only one of his team members left. The newly formed trio of Reagan, Weston and Valorie named themselves the "Dark Horses" and with their hands in every alliance, they could really run the game. Before the house can strategize with the newly crowned HoH of the week, Reagan, the coaches have to compete in their weekly competition. Due to Reagan winning HoH, Rey will sit out of the competition. In the end, Bea manages to snatch it off Leland and win the coaches competition for this week. She decides to award it to Christy, who seems to be in a worse position than Kai right now. After the Coaches Competition, Reagan gathered his main alliance of Weston and Valorie to discuss what options they should take. They came up with three names of Fraser, Kai and Trish as they were the biggest physical threats still remaining in the game. At the nomination ceremony, Reagan decides to nominate both Fraser and Kai to be put on the block. He chose Fraser due to them not really ever getting along and Fraser wanting Reagan out the house. Reagan nominated Kai because, he was a bigger social threat than Trish, plus Valorie campaigned hard to keep Cyan safe for the week. It was now time for the VETO choosing, the chips that were drawn were, Lynn, Christy and House guests Choice. Reagan drew the Houseguests choice and chose Weston to compete. The players got in their respective positions and started fighting for the accolade. Eventually though hard work and determination, Christy managed to seal the deal and win the Golden Power of Veto. Back inside the house, Christy immediately went to Bea, talking about the best use of this power. Bea told her that her top priority was to keep the team safe. Bea then left Christy to think about what she just said. At the POV ceremony, Christy saved her team mate, Kai, due to Bea's advice entailing that she save her team before allies. Not expecting to have to choose a replacement, Reagan decided to nominate the other name that came up, Trish, due to her being a physical threat. The eviction was looming and everyone started strategizing on who was going home. Lynn talked to individual people about evicting Trish over her only ally, Fraser from the house. Saffron also helped Lynn trying to talk to people about evicting Trish as she didn't want to lose her whole team and be eliminated from the game so early on. However, Valorie pushed Weston and Reagan to want Fraser out. With Weston and Valorie voting to evict Fraser and Lynn voting to evict Trish, the vote ended up as 2-1. Cyan wanted to save her team mate, ally and friend, Trish from eviction so she also evicted Fraser. Kai also wanted his main ally, Trish still in the game, and knowing that there was no way Fraser was staying, Christy joined the four in evicting Fraser in a 5-1 vote. Week #4 Following Fraser's eviction from the house, Lynn was very angry at having no allies and no chance to do anything about it. She vented her anger to Rey who calmed her down, she states that once this coaches twist is over she wants to work with the coaches to overthrow the majority alliance. Rey told this to the coaches who were very happy with that proposal and tried to get their teams to not target Lynn. At the four Head of Household competition of the summer, Reagan was forced to sit out as he had won the previous challenge. In the end, Trish managed to claim the power in the house for the week, keeping her whole team safe. This pleased Leland as he still had all three of his women in the house, despite other cast members ruling his team out from the start. With the HoH of the week decided, it was time for the Coaches Competition, Leland had to sit out due to his team being safe for the week. In the end, Rey displayed a magnificent performance in beating out all the other coaches and winning the competition. Despite Reagan's pleading, Rey rocked the house and saved Lynn from being nominated for eviction. Category:Fanon Category:Crazybone's Big Brother Category:Big Brother 8 (Crazybone5000)